Pianissimo
by awesomekuromichan
Summary: Él era un niño prohibido que no podía enamorarse. Kurama no tenía ningún problema, el amor le parecía hasta bonito... pero estaba enamorado de alguien que nunca iba a volver a existir... Nunca es tarde para darse cuenta de lo equivocados que están. HieixOc/KuramaxOc
1. Chapter 1

**¡He vuelto con nuevas energías! ¿Y qué mejor forma de empezar el año que con este fic tan fantástico? Bueno, vale... Egos fuera.**

**Os traigo aquí uno de mis fics favoritos. Disfrutadlo tanto como yo y reíros un rato. Espero que os agrade tanto la redacción como la historia. Va a tener 12 capítulos o un par más, así que es relativamente largo.**

**No querría explicaros la trama para que la vayáis entendiendo por vosotros mismos. Si tenéis alguna duda, mandadme un correo o comentarlo aquí mismo. Subiré un capítulo semanal más o menos.**

**Por último, decir que los personajes pertenecen a Togashi, pero las dos OC, han salido de mi mente perturbada.**

**Disfrutaaaaad~**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Sobre situaciones estúpidas._**

-¡Ahí está! –exclamó Yuusuke mientras corría a esconderse tras una pared y Kuwabara saltaba los verdes y espesos setos para ocultarse tras ellos.

¡Qué suerte tenía Kurama que, al estar en plena temporada de exámenes parciales no tenía que hacer aquella ridícula misión! ¡Y qué caradura el enano de Hiei que debería estar siguiendo a aquella –nada- sospechosa chica junto con ellos, pero se había escabullido!

***-Recordad chicos –dijo Koenma con una expresión grave poco creíble tratándose de un bebé con chupete-. Puede que sea ella la portadora de esa monstruosa aura demoníaca, así que procurad que no se os escape ni el más mínimo detalle de su comportamiento.***

Pensaron que sería una misión interesante durante las dos primeras semanas, hasta que descubrieron que Eien no Hana era la chica más común y corriente del mundo.

Iba a tercer curso de Secundaria Alta y era la chica más popular del Instituto. Eso sí, odiaba que sus compañeros se acercasen demasiado a ella y parecía una rata de biblioteca: siempre estudiando, leyendo, escuchando música...

Era una jovencita menuda de grandes ojos de color rojo sangre y cabello negro, brillante, liso y largo hasta la cintura y vestía normalmente el uniforme reglamentario de su escuela: un conjunto de falda y camisa rojo y negro.

-¡Mira que es aburrida! –gritó Kuwabara frustrado, cuando la chica ya había pasado de largo- Me niego a seguir con esto.

Yuusuke y Kazuma lo sabían todo sobre ella: a qué hora se acostaba o se levantaba; cuanto tiempo tardaba en salir de la ducha o en prepararse antes de salir a pasear… Hasta sabían que tenía gato y que vivía sola en una casita cerca del centro de la cuidad.

No había nada sospechoso en ella, ni un solo resquicio de maldad o algún tipo de actividad demoníaca. No se había percatado, siquiera, de que la estaban siguiendo.

Hiei la observaba también, oculto entre los árboles. No era la primera vez que lo hacía porque últimamente había estado muy aburrido: Kuwabara no acosaba a su hermana, Kurama estaba desparecido en combate; Yusuke olía a resignación pura y dura y la plasta de Botan no había vuelto a dar señales de vida.

Así que, por las mañanas, practicaba con su espada en el parque es se encontraba frente a la casa de Hana y, por la noche, cuando ella llegaba del trabajo, la vigilaba.

No podía decirse que había encontrado algo sospechoso en ella, pero sí que le llamaban la atención ciertas cosas: casi no dormía, charlaba con su gato como si éste la entendiese e incluso la había escuchado hablar sola. Nunca la había visto cocinar pero, cuando llegaba a casa, tenía preparada siempre la cena…

Y se quedaba a propósito solo para escucharla cantar un poquito antes de ir a dormir. Tenía la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en toda su vida y, solo por eso, Hiei aguardaba pacientemente a escucharla cantar antes de volver al templo de Genkai para descansar y visitar a su hermana.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, por primera vez en mi vida –dijo agotado Yuusuke-. Vámonos. Quiero molestar un poquito a Keiko, que ya hace siglos que no la veo –y luego esbozó una sonrisa pervertida.

Mientras los dos chicos se retiraban, Hana continuaba caminando tranquilamente por la acera, hasta que se paró delante de una casita y soltó una risita suave antes de abrir la puerta con sus llaves.

La chica, después de hacer los deberes, zamparse la cena y darse la ducha, charló un poquito con su gato y sacó la ropa del tendal, mirando hacia el cielo con una ceja alzada.

-Esta noche habrá tormenta –gruñó en voz alta.

-Tsk… Tendré que volver ya –se quejó Hiei para sí en un susurro casi inaudible.

Sin embargo no se movió porque Hana estaba ya en su cuarto, cambiándose de ropa para irse a dormir. Aquella noche, extrañamente, no había cerrado las cortina mientras se ponía el pijama, así que Hiei pudo ver perfectamente la piel pálida de la chica, bañada por la preciosa luz de plata que la Luna parecía emitir solo para ella.

La respiración del chico se detuvo unos segundos cuando Hana se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver perfectamente su sujetador negro con bordados de encaje… Desvió la mirada rápidamente quizá un poquito nervioso, sin embargo, la volvió a posar en el cuerpo de Hana porque algo le llamó la atención:

Un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, a la altura de la muñeca. No eran pulseras, como él siempre había pensado; eran marcas negras en su piel, rodeándole el antebrazo. Había 10 y cada una de ellas era distinta a la anterior.

Esperó pacientemente, con la mirada posada en la farola que tenía en frente, a que la chica se terminase de cambiar, dirigiendo breves miradas a la ventana. Luego se fijó durante un buen rato en el tatuaje sin sacar nada en claro.

Hana sonrió con calma y abrió la ventana. Luego posó sus ojos rojos como la sangre directamente en los de Hiei, ocultos completamente por las ramas de los árboles y la oscuridad que lo envolvía.

_**¡¿Qué?! ¿Me ha visto?**__,_ se preguntó, sorprendido.

Se quedó clavado en el sitio durante unos segundos. No quiso hacer ruido por si acaso no era él al que estaba mirando.

-Te mojarás si te quedas ahí –dijo ella amablemente.

Él no contestó y esperó a que ella hablase de nuevo, negándose a creer que la chica lo había descubierto.

-Puedes entrar si quieres, así seguirás haciendo tu trabajo, pero más cómodamente… –después soltó una risita- Hiei.

_**¿Cómo sabe mi...?**__,_ el chico se quedó atónito.

Como la situación empezó a ser obvia, él chico avanzó un paso y se mostró ante ella, serio, más bien enfadado.

-¿Cómo me has descubierto? –preguntó.

-¿El que me espías eres tú y soy yo la que tengo que dar las explicaciones? –Hana puso carita de pena- ¡Eso es muy rudo~!

-Responde –gruñó él.

Se vio interrumpido por la fuerte lluvia que comenzó a caer justo en aquel instante. La chica sonrió y abrió la ventana de par en par, dejándole paso libre a Hiei para que entrase.

Casi por orgullo, Jaganshi entró de un salto en la habitación, dispuesto a luchar si era necesario para arrancarle a la chica quién era realmente. Un humano corriente no podría, ni en sueños, haber detectado su presencia. Ni Yuusuke, siquiera.

-Responde –repitió él.

Ella sonrió casi burlona y le preguntó calmadamente:

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo o quieres que te extienda un futón para ti?

-Quiero que me respondas.

-Llevas varios meses acosándome, por lo menos se educado y contesta. Te estoy acogiendo en mi casa para que no te mojes –se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín infantil que había logrado seducir a todos los chicos de su escuela- ¡Eres malo!

Genial. Era una pesada de categoría. Como Kuwabara o peor –no, eso es imposible- ¿Qué narices le costaba responder? Maldita niñata caprichosa.

-Responderé cuando tú lo hagas.

Ella suspiró resignada mientras avanzaba hacia el armario para coger el futón que, evidentemente, el chico no iba a usar:

-Recuérdame la pregunta.

-¿Cómo me has descubierto? –Hiei siempre había odiado repetir las cosas.

-No te molestarte en ocultar tu presencia. No creíste que no podría captarla porque pensabas que soy un humano corriente –hizo un gesto vago con la mano-.

-No eres humana.

-No. No lo soy. Soy un demonio gato, _mi __**pequeño**__ genio_ –dijo con cierto sarcasmo-. De esos que ya no existen.

_**No noto ningún aura demoníaca en ella…**_

Los demonios gato habían sido exterminados siglos atrás o por lo menos era aquello de lo que llevaban mucho tiempo presumiendo los lobos de las montañas del norte.

Si ella estaba viva solo podía ser por un motivo:

-Huiste.

-No, esa palabra no entra en mi vocabulario. Me sacaron a trastras –sonrió orgullosa-.

_**¿Y a mí qué narices me importa? Ahora ya he cumplido mi misión**__**, sí que puedo largarme de aquí… Claro que me la tendré que llevar a la oficina de Koenma…**_

-Tu –la llamó sin muchas ganas.

-Me llamo Hana –gruñó la otra mientras extendía el futón.

-No me interesa. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Disculpa? –la chica alzó una ceja ante la falta de educación del chico- Mañana trabajo ¿sabes?

-Me da igual –dijo con mal humor Hiei-. Cállate y camina.

-Y una mierda –la chica le lanzó una mirada cargada de reto.

-Hazlo –ordenó él, avanzando hacia ella.

-No.

-No te he preguntado tu opinión.

Joder, Hiei nunca fue especialmente paciente. Claro que no tenía en mente enzarzarse en una estúpida pelea con una mujer –_esa mujer_ en especial-:

-Ni yo la tuya –ella se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba una manta sobre el futón ya preparado-. Mañana, si estoy de humor. Ahora quiero dormir.

-Haz lo que te digo.

-Túmbate en la cama y duerme –gruñó Hana.

-No –respondió rotundamente él.

-¿No? Pues no haré nada de lo que tú me digas. Maleducado –otra vez aquel mohín infantil.

Joder, era inútil discutir con ella:

-Deja de hablar y sígueme, estúpida.

-Cállate y déjame dormir, enano.

¿Enano? ¡Ni que ella fuese una supermodelo de metro ochenta! ¡Que descarada!

-Que te muevas.

-Oh, vamos, esto empieza a ser estúpido.

_**¡Sí! ¡casi tanto como**__** tu!**__**,**_ gritó Hiei en su mente:

-No lo sería si hubieses aceptado desde el principio.

Ella avanzó hasta la cama y se tumbó, al tiempo que se tapaba con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Hiei apretó los dientes, a punto de empezar una pelea. Pero Koenma la quería entera y, si la mataba, corría el riesgo de enfadar el bebé y que lo dejase en Ningenkai eternamente. Una mierda, vamos.

-¡Déjame! –gritó ella con la voz amortiguada por el espeso edredón de plumas.

El chico caminó hacia la cama y, de un tirón, destapó a la chica, con mal humor. Tumbada en la cama y con los brazos cruzados, Hana hizo otro mohín molesto:

-Hablo en serio ¿vale? Mañana tengo que trabajar. Quiero dormir.

-Camina –respondió él solamente; después señaló hacia la ventana.

Ya con la paciencia bajo mínimos, la chica se incorporó sobre el colchón y cogió el brazo de Hiei para atraerlo hacia sí:

-He dicho que no.

Apareció un ligero rubor en las mejillas del chico. Aquella chica era estúpidamente descarada…

-Y yo que sí –gruñó él ¡Hana no podía tocarlo! ¡No tenía permiso!

-Eres jodidamente terco ¿lo sabías? Quiero destrozarte la cara.

-Y tú eres una… estúpida.

Ella sonrió y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Desde luego, Hiei no era demasiado bueno insultando.

-Buenas noches.

-Levántate –gruñó él.

-No. Se acabó esta conversación.

¿Es que acaso no había más idiotas en el mundo? ¿Por qué de entre todos ellos había tenido que tocarle ella? ¡Qué irritante!

-Ya he tenido suficiente… -Gruñó Hiei- O te levantas…

-¿O –interrumpió ella, sonriendo con picardía- qué?

No había sido la picardía que tiraba hacia el más puro y burlón sarcasmo, sino más bien una picardía infantil, casi seductora que, junto con las vistas, hacía más tentador meterse en la cama con Hana.

Oh, sí, pero Hiei no era de los que se dejaba engatusar tan rápido.

-O te llevo a rastras -respondió.

-Al menos dime a donde mierda quieres que vaya.

¿Y a ella que cojones le importaba?

-No tengo porque date ninguna explicación.

Aquello pareció molestar a la chica:

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! –gritó.

_**¿Cómo**__** puede cambiar tan rápido de humor? **_

-No –exclamó harto-. Muévete.

Ella alzó una ceja y se volvió a tapar entera, poniendo mala cara:

-Vete. A. Tomar. Por. El. Culo.

-Ya basta –apretando los puños, Hiei volvió a coger las mantas y cogió a la chica por el brazo violentamente, obligándola a girarse hacia él. Parecía estar bastante enfadado.

Hana, con agilidad y simpleza hizo una llave que dejó a Hiei tumbado en la cama boca arriba –no sin hacerlo volar antes, claro está-. Después se dio la vuelta y se tumbó cómodamente.

-Que conste que has empezado tú –se exculpó la chica.

El youkai se levantó como un rayo y sacó a Eien de la cama con mal humor y ya sin paciencia. Ella soltó un gruñido, hastiada y sacudió el brazo.

Su mirada se enfrió de pronto. Hiei notó el peligro en ella. Era como si dos cuchillos helados estuviesen calvándosele en los ojos. Pero no le dio importancia, al fin y al cabo una tonta como ella no podría vencerle nunca.

-Suéltame, Hiei –siseó a punto de golpear al chico-. Te lo advierto. Hazlo o te…

Una sonrisita asomó en el rostro del chico.

-¿O qué?

El proceder de Hana fue rápido. Se soltó del fuerte agarre del moreno con ágil eficacia y tomó suavemente el rostro del chico entre sus manos. Posó con gentileza sus labios sobre los de él y los dejó allí unos segundos.

Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el punto débil de Hiei: era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que alguien –especialmente ella-, se "acercase" demasiado a él.

Y el tacto suave de los labios de él fue bastante agradable. Eso le gustó. Mucho.

Y luego, sin mediar palabra con él, se giró para ocultar la sonrisita que había aparecido en su rostro y se metió en la cama. Con suerte le daría tiempo a dormirse antes de que Hiei articulase el mínimo sonido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Un helado…?**_

Eien no Hana estaba cansada, sin embargo, tenía trabajo que hacer. No, no tenía que ir la cafetería de siempre, con los mismos clientes de siempre y sus EX compañeros de clase. No, con eso no era suficiente trabajo; ahora tenía que investigar junto con el Urameshi Team, todos los casos paranormales que ocurriesen en los alrededores.

Aquella tarde había quedado con Kurama para investigar DE NUEVO, el estúpido caso del asesinato de una niña. Llegaba tarde, pero le daba igual: Souichi siempre esperaba por ella, de hecho, siempre la defendía –por eso Hana se salía con la suya- hiciese lo que hiciese.

Llegó a la placita del parque y se encontró con algo que la desconcertó muchísimo: ¡Kurama ya se había ido!

Echó a correr y se encontró al de cabello rojos caminando, bastante lejos:

-¡Shouichi~! –chilló, pero el chico no se giró; se hizo el sordo- ¡MINAMINO SHOUICHI, COMO NO TE PARES AHORA MISMO TE JURO QUE TE MANDO AL PUÑETERO POLO NORTE DE UNA OSTIA!

Ahora sí, Kurama se volvió para verla. Estaba recto como un palo y, con una sonrisa nerviosa, habló en tono suave para no enfadarla:

-¿Hana?

De nuevo, tuvo que correr hasta alcanzar a Kurama, y ella odiaba correr. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, pudo distinguir algo extraño en su mirada, quizá tristeza o confusión; ella no era buena interpretando los sentimientos de la gente.

-No me has esperado –afirmó Hana con aire gruñón.

-Llegaste tarde y…

-¡Pero ayer me esperaste y solo han sido 3 minutos de retraso! –protestó ella.

El chico solamente negó con la cabeza, agotado. Después empezó a caminar, mientras la chica lo seguía de cerca.

_**Está raro… ¿Qué le pasará?**_

-Es que… ¿Estás evitándome? –le preguntó al de largos cabellos rojos.

Kurama se tensó de arriba abajo y desvió rápidamente la mirada con cierto nerviosismo. Aquella reacción contestó a la pregunta de Eien.

-No lo hago, Hana… No saques las cosas de quicio.

Eien no volvió a hablar porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en por qué su gran amigo la estaba evitando. A ver… Hiei la evitaba porque era demasiado tímido, pero Kurama no era tímido. Hiei la evitaba porque lo había besado… Pero ella no había besado a Kurama.

Y hablando de Hiei: hacía ya un par de días que no mediaba palabra con él. Y ya quería besarlo otra vez… Pero tal vez se hubiese enfadado. Es que Eien era bastante impulsiva y a lo mejor había hecho que Hiei se sintiese violado…

-Joder… Es que soy una maldita pervertida de mierda –gruñó Hana para sí en voz alta.

Kurama soltó una risita y la miró de reojo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué has hecho ya?

Ahora la que se tensó fue ella.

-¿Yo? Naaada.

Kurama esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-¿De verdad?

-¡En serio! Solo tengo ganas de…

_**¿Hiei?**_

-¿De…? –Kurama la invitó a continuar; sin embargo, lo único que hizo ella fue cruzarse de brazos.

_**Espera… ¡¿Qué?!**_

-¡Aquí el pervertido eres tú! ¡¿En qué estabas pensado?!

-¡Pero has empezado tú! –Minamino se ofendió.

-Ahora no te comportes como un niño bueno, ¡que te brillan los ojos con lujuria!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Tienes una mente muy retorcida.

-¡Gracias!

-No era un halago… -Shouichi se masajeó las sienes.

Ya habían llegado. Allí estaba Hiei, descansando sobre la rama de un árbol, junto con Yusuke, que esperaba a Kuwabara.

-¡Oye, Yusuke! ¡Kurama no deja de meterse conmigo! –exclamó la chica.

Yusuke sonrió al verlos allí, sin embargo, puso cara de circunstancias antes el comentario de Hana.

-Sabes defenderte sola ¿no? –dijo, un tanto contrariado.

-¿Es que quieres que le pegue? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Buena pregunta –Minamino se cruzó de brazos, con tono inquisidor.

-No he dicho eso… -Yusuke se defendió- Hana sabe defenderse sola sin necesidad de recurrir a los puños.

-Eso ya lo sé… -la chica soltó una sonrisa arrogante.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Eien se quedó observando a Hiei, que no se había molestado en abrir los ojos para mirarla y eso la molestó un poco. Él estaba enfadado, claro que sí; a ella también le habría sentado mal algo así… o no, pero tenía que disculparse.

_**¡**__**Ya s**__**é lo que voy a hacer esta noche!**__** Total, sigue durmiendo en el árbol que hay delante de mi casa. Le gusta verme en ropa interior, definitivamente.**_

_**Espera… ¡ESO SE LO VOY A HECHAR EN CARA! ¡MALDITO CERDO!**_

-¡Oye, chiquitín! –chilló enfadada y ofendida al mismo tiempo- ¡La hora de la siesta ya pasó!

Los ojos rojos de Hiei se posaron con cierto reproche en los de Hana, igual de rojos que los de él.

-Cállate.

-No me da la gana –Hana apretó los puños-. Quiero que bajes aquí y te comportes como un maldito ser sociable.

-Silencio.

-Venga, Hiei, no seas tan malo con ella –comentó Kurama, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-No te ha hecho nada para que te portes así –añadió Yusuke.

-No me importa –contraatacó el chico, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

_**Me duele el pecho, no entiendo por qué me. No entiendo por qué me queman tanto sus ojos en mi cuerpo, ni por qué tengo tantas ganas de besarlo. No entiendo por qué no puedo enfadarme con él o por qué le canto una maldita nana todas las noches… ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No sé que estoy haciendo! **_

-¡No seas tan terco! –Eien quiso cambiar de tema- ¡¿Y dónde puñeta está Kuwabara?!

-¡Buena pregunta! ¡Llega tarde! –chilló Yusuke indignado.

Entonces, de entre los arbustos, apareció Kazuma, sudando como un enfermo, rojo como un tomate y respirando agitadamente. Se dejó caer al suelo, aparentemente agotado y trató de coger aire.

-Has llegado tarde –gruñó Yusuke.

-Lo sé, pero aquí estoy –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Ya, pero tarde –repuso el moreno, molesto.

-Ya… -el del tupé hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Lo sé.

-Por una excusa, por lo menos –ella rodó los ojos.

-¡Pesada!

-¡Oh, vamos! –la chica dejó caer los brazos y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, como si buscase ayuda en él- Le voy a decir a Koenma que me dé la baja por depresión. Hiei me odia y Kuwabara también. Además, Kurama no deja de meterse conmigo…

-¡Cállate de una vez, pecho plano! –gritó el pelirrojo que, aparentemente, no había tenido un buen día.

Eien se sintió altamente ofendida y se giró hacia Yusuke, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. No pudo ver la sonrisa que había ladina en los labios de Hiei ni el evidente sonrojo de Kurama.

-¿Son tan pequeñas? –le preguntó, llevando las manos a sus pechos y estrujándolos un poquito.

Y Kurama de alteró más, como un niño pequeño.

Yusuke sonrió y vio una clarísima oportunidad para meterle mano a la chica. Extendió las manos hacia delante y mostró las palmas:

-¿Me permites?

Hiei estuvo a punto de golpear al de cabellos castaños. Kurama no se movió de su sitio, sin embargo alzó la ceja con cierto toque despectivo.

-¡DILE QUE NO! –chilló Kuwabara, cogiendo a la chica por la muñeca y acercándola hacia él. Luego la envolvió son sus fuertes brazos; sin embargo, ella se escabulló rápidamente y le dirigió al pelirrojo una mirada asesina:

-Ya iba a hacerlo, imbécil.

-¡Aun por encima me gruñes! –exclamó Kazuma, indignado.

-Si no me hubieses insultado no me habría intentado meter mano, ¡palurdo!

-¡Si no fueses tan pesada…!

Eien lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Pesada yo?! ¡¿Pero tú te has visto la cara?!

-¿Y tú qué tienes en contra de mi perfecta cara? –Kuwabara se cruzó de brazos, ofendido. Trató de ser lo más amenazante que puso pero no fue demasiado convincente.

Yusuke empezó a partirse el culo y la chica no tardó demasiado en hacerlo lo mismo.

-¿Perfecta? –Hiei estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario sarcástico, pero no lo hizo porque Kurama tomó la palabra.

El de cabellos rojos suspiró con mal humor disimulado y decidió que ya era suficiente:

-Vamos a trabajar.

Y, tras un suspiro general, se pusieron en marcha, incluso Hiei.

-¿Vamos a tomar un helado primero? –propuso Eien.

Yusuke sonrió:

-Me parece una buena idea, ¿verdad?

El resto, hartos de investigar siempre sobre lo mismo y no encontrar explicación alguna, contestaron:

-¡Sí~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Un pequeño aviso antes de empezar, mis queridos lectores!**

**Como ya os he dicho, en este fic va a haber dos OC. Como Fanfiction no me permite poner las imagenes correspondientes para ayudaros a imaginarlas... las he colgado en el blog donde también subo mis fics. Se llama Breaking the Sky y podeis acceder a él entrando en mi perfil :)**

**Nada más que decir, así que... Disfrutadlo :D**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Lágrimas por el cuerpo perdido.**_

Aquella noche, después de pasar toda la tarde discutiendo con ella, Hiei seguía estando en _la rama_, como siempre. Quizá pensaba que ocultando su presencia podía pasar desapercibido, pero los agudos sentidos de Hana seguían captando su aura allí donde estuviese.

Eien, por su parte, no se encontraba bien; no desde aquella tarde. Estaba cansada y agobiada: no era capaz de comprender nada y se sentía estúpida. Su corazón humano palpitaba fuertemente cuando Hiei la miraba y su instinto demoniaco la carcomía por dentro, como si desease algo. _Pero no sabía el qué._

Nunca había estado demasiado cerca de Hiei, excepto cuando lo había besado, claro. Y sentía que debía hacerlo de nuevo. Aquel enano tenía algo dentro: era cielo e infierno unidos en un mismo cuerpo. Era una sensación horrible y jodidamente placentera.

Pero estaba desesperada porque le dolía mucho el pecho. Sentía como si alguien estuviese clavándole una lanza y luego la tirase al fuego.

Quizá por eso abrió la ventana y habló en tono bajo, casi roto:

-Hiei… ven, por favor.

Él, al ver que Eien tenía las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, asomó la cabeza, sin dejar de dedicarle una mirada arisca: no podía dejar de culparla por haber invadido su espacio y pisoteado su orgullo.

_**De nuevo me ha descubierto…**_

Hana extendió la mano hacia él, mientras que con la otra se clavaba sus largas unas en el pecho, hurgando allí para intentar aliviar su dolor. Pequeños regueros de sangre comenzaron a caer, tiñendo de carmesí la camiseta del pijama que llevaba.

Hiei tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, no quiso acercarse a ella: debía pararla y a la vez no se atrevía a acercarse.

-¿Qué haces, tonta?

-Me duele, Hiei. No entiendo qué me pasa. Hay algo mal dentro de mí.

-Deja de apuñalarte –gruñó él.

-¡Pero me duele!

El chico se acercó a la ventana de un salto. Cuanto más cerca lo tenía, más profundo clavaba sus uñas dentro de su pecho. Quería arrancarse aquel corazón que no era suyo, que palpitaba allí y le quemaba el pecho cada vez más: _quería volver a su verdadero cuerpo_.

Y, cuando estuvo a punto de conseguirlo; cuando ya había rozado el corazón, Hiei la cogió por el brazo. A juzgar por las gruesas líneas negras bajo los ojos de la chica y lo pálida y sudorosa que estaba… quizá fuese cierto que se encontraba mal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –murmuró él.

-Quítame este estúpido corazón ¡maldita sea! –gritó desesperada, a pesar de que no era capaz de respirar correctamente- ¡Me quema!

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que me hace daño! ¡Quítamelo!

-No.

-¡Hazlo!

-¡Que no!

-¡No me lo discutas! ¡A la que me duele es a mí!

-¿Y a mí qué me importa? ¡Suicídate tu sola!

Fue solo un segundo: Eien se quedó estática y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

_**¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?**__**!**_

Y Hana rompió en llanto: no entendía nada, no estaba preparada para poseer un cuerpo humano, con todo lo que aquello traía consigo. Tenía dentro emociones que no había sentido nunca y necesitaba deshacerse de ellas.

_Pero no sabía cómo. _

Soltó un suave quejido cuando extrajo sus dedos del interior de su frágil cuerpecito humano.

Ella siempre había estado sola y había desfrutado de ello –o casi-. Eien era una asesina que cortaba cabezas a cualquier demonio lobo que se le cruzase. Ella era la… idiota a la que sellaron allí, dentro de un cuerpo humano que casi no podía contener toda su aura demoniaca.

Le dolía. La hacía retorcerse de dolor.

Hiei dejó que llorara, incluso quiso irse, pero sabía que no debía.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto?

Él no respondió. Nunca le había dolido el corazón porque, literalmente, no tenía uno como el de los humanos.

A Hana le faltaban fuerzas. Era estúpido, pero su cuerpo tenía aquel tipo de crisis paranoicas y momentos de debilidad. Así que apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hiei y sollozó de nuevo.

_**Cálmate, Eien… Tú no eres así. Tengo que recuperar la compostura…**_ Susurró ella para sí.

Él podía saberlo: Hana no era de las que lloraban porque sí; ella era de las que no soltaban a una lágrima. No hacía falta ser un genio.

Hiei se mantuvo tieso como un palo y respirando débilmente. Además del hecho de tenerla cerca, estaban sus lágrimas; no era algo que tuviese por costumbre, pues nunca había consolado a nadie…

_Nunca lo habían consolado a él_. No existía ser en el universo capaz de comprender su dolor y Hiei lo sabía.

-Oye –dijo él en tono seco.

Y, entonces, al escuchar la voz de Jaganshi, le dio la risa ¡Todo era estúpido! ¡Claro que sí!

-Que irónico –susurró Hana de pronto-. Eres un torpe.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Notó como el cuerpo de ella temblaba. Pero no estaba sollozando, estaba riendo:

-Es increíble que hables tan poco y que seas tan torpe. Hablas cuando no debes. No tienes ni idea.

-Idiota –gruñó molesto.

Seguía llorando, pero lloraba de risa: de lo irónico que era todo aquello, de lo inútil que se sentía, de lo rápido que se había rendido y, sobre todo, de la imagen de mártir que acababa de dar. Ella nunca había sido así.

Levantó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Malditos humanos, joder –soltó otra carcajada-. Es todo culpa suya. Siempre tan…

-Sensibles –completó él con una ceja alzada.

_**No la entiendo…**_

-Exacto –dirigió la vista a la cara de Hiei y, para su sorpresa, casi estaba sonriendo-. Estúpidos perros que se sellan dentro de estos bichos llenos de contradicciones y estupideces inconexas.

_**Parece duro**_, pensó el chico, a punto de asentir.

-Y ahora tengo que cambiarme –gruñó ella-. Estoy empapada en sangre.

_**A lo mejor deberías vendarte esa herida…**_

Así que, Eien se acercó al armario y se quitó la camiseta. En sujetador y delante de Hiei, cogió una nueva y se la puso. Luego, volvió la vista al chico ya se había ido.

Él sonrió en cuanto llegó a su rama preferida. Aquella vez había sido más pudoroso que las anteriores y había desviado la mirada cuando ella estaba cambiándose. De no haberlo hecho, Eien se hubiese dado cuenta y eso podría traerle problemas.

-Eres rápido para huir, eh Hiei… -susurró Hana casi para sí.

No hubo respuesta.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notas de la autora, al acabar el capítulo :)_

_**Capítulo 4: Nieve para calentar el ánimo.**_

Dio otra vuelta sobre sí misma mientras estaba tumbada en la cama. Hiei ya se había quedado dormido en su rama particular. Pero ella todavía estaba nerviosa después de _aquello_.

_**Mañana tengo que trabajar… Pero no puedo dormir. **_

No le gustaba ni un pelo parecer así de débil delante de nadie. Era horroroso. Pudo sentir la mirada de pena que le dirigió Hiei mientras lloraba sobre su hombro y eso la enfadaba todavía más.

Vale que siempre hubiese sido una niñata caprichosa y una sádica de mierda, pero no era de las que lloraba delante de nadie; de hecho, no recordaba haber llorado nunca.

Después de un par de vueltas más, desistió y se incorporó sobre la cama:

-Será mejor que me tome algo que me calme un poquito…

Bajó a la cocina y saludó a Lu-chi, su gatito atigrado de ojos verdes. El animalillo despertó en cuanto su dueña entró en la sala, luego maulló en tono quejumbroso y se acercó a la nevera.

El felino observó a Eien prepararse una infusión durante un ratito y luego volvió a maullar: la chica entendía lo que el animal estaba "diciendo".

-Estoy bien. Solamente estoy nerviosa.

Lu-chi emitió un suave maullido y ella gruñó, antes de responder en tono áspero:

-No te metas en mi vida, ¿de acuerdo?

El felino soltó un maullido chirrión y fuerte, como si la estuviese regañando. Eien alzó la deja y se cruzó de brazos. Se mantuvo callada unos instantes hasta que abrió el microondas y sacó la taza con la infusión.

-¡No es otro de mis caprichos! –Chilló después- ¡Es diferente! ¡No me gusta que me vean llorar! ¡Eso es lo que me pone enferma! ¡¿Entendido?!

La vio levantarse de su cama desde aquella rama a la que le tenía tanto cariño, pues era la más cómoda de Ningenkai. Siempre se despertaba cada vez que Eien se levantaba de la cama: estaba acostumbrado a vigilarla por las noches.

Había tenido, de nuevo, aquel sueño en el que sentía una extraña paz interior que se le antojaba incómoda y casi dolorosa. Parecía como si alguien le acariciase la mejilla mientras dormía, pero cuando despertaba, se daba cuenta de que no había nada ni nadie a su lado.

Era muy triste darse cuenta de lo solo que estaba, de que no tenía a nadie; de que nunca tuvo a nadie y de que moriría igual de solo. Era desesperante que solo un ser imaginario pudiese quedarse a su lado, en silencio.

Lo habían tirado como si fuese basura nada más salir del vientre de su madre. Uno podía aguantar aquello y mucho más, pero siempre iba a quedar algo de tristeza en su alma. Más que tristeza, resentimiento… Una huella que nadie podría borrar, porque nadie se iba a molestar en hacerlo.

Y Hiei era el que se encargaba de cerrar cualquier puerta, cualquier resquicio de sentimiento. Él era así: frío, silencioso e incomprendido. Quería y no quería al mismo tiempo; odiaba estar solo, pero odiaba todavía más la compañía vacía de cualquiera.

Él nunca dejaría que alguien descubriese el camino que había dejado atrás. Hiei no iba a permitir que alguien comprendiese aquel dolor que sentía: iba a estar solo para siempre…

Notó algo frío sobre su nariz y estuvo a punto de estornudar, pero se contuvo a tiempo porque no quería que Hana lo escuchase. Tocó aquello con sus dedos y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que era agua. Miró al cielo con desconcierto ¿acaso estaba lloviendo?

No, no era lluvia, eran pequeños y suaves copitos blanquecinos de nueve que caían desde el negro más profundo. No había Luna ni estrellas, lo único que quedaba allí arriba, sobre su cabeza, eran nubes que lo cubrían todo.

La puerta de la entrada de la casa de Eien se abrió segundos después:

-¡Lu-chi! ¡Está nevando!

El pijama de Hana todavía tenía un ligero rastro de sangre pero las heridas ya habían sanado. Llevaba una taza entre las manos, que después posó en el suelo. Descalza como estaba, caminó hasta la calle y abrió los brazos, como si quisiese abrazar a todos aquellos algodoncitos blancos.

El gato la observaba desde la puerta, bien protegido. Maulló mientras se lamía una de sus patas delanteras, con cierta arrogancia.

-¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Me encanta la nieve!

_**Ah… ¿Está hablando con el gato? Tsk… Está loca.**_

Hiei no era de los que permitía a los extraños que se acercasen a él, pero quizá se había acostumbrado demasiado a Hana. Su presencia ya no era tan ajena.

Lo que más le molestaba de ella eran sus cambios de personalidad tan violentos de la chica: de pronto era una niñita dulce y luego se volvía una macarra. Bueno, tampoco le gustó demasiado cuando lo besó sin su permiso.

Odiaba estar allí, mirándola con atención sonreír y gritar en medio de la calle. No soportaba cuando ella no estaba y estaba ofendido consigo mismo porque, si Eien fuese otra persona la habría matado en el mismo instante en el que los labios de ella rozaron los suyos.

Había asesinado a muchos demonios antes por muchísimo menos.

Pero no lo hizo… Se puso una excusa estúpida a sí mismo: Koenma tomaría medidas contra él y lo dejaría en Ningenkai para siempre. Pero no, sabía perfectamente que no era por eso.

-¡Hiei! ¡Hiei! ¡Mira, despierta! ¡Es nieve!

Él respondió con un gruñido.

_**¿Qué narices es tan interesante? Es agua congelada, maldita sea. No hace falta que hagas una fiesta.**_

La chica corrió al interior de la casa, casi llevándose por delante al gato, que soltó un bufido. Pocos segundos después, había salido al exterior, otra vez, con el móvil en las manos.

-¡Yusuke! ¡Está nevando! ¡Está nevando!

Soltó una carcajada sonora al escuchar lo que Urameshi le había dicho por el aparato.

-¡No puedo, tonto! ¡Mañana trabajo hasta tarde! Y no me trates como si fuera una niña o me chivaré a Keiko –hizo otra pausa- ¡No juego sucio!

-Vas a despertar al resto de los humanos como sigas gritando tanto –gruñó él, harto de tantos chillidos por aquí y por allá.

Ella colgó el teléfono sonriendo y saludó a Hiei con la mano.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Adoro la nieve, es lo mejor.

El gato maulló otra vez y entró en el interior de la casa. Parecía estar completamente derrotado ante la alegría de la chica.

-Entra, anda. Te vas a resfriar o algo ahí tumbado.

-No –Hiei no era de los que caía más de una vez en la misma trampa.

Ella sonrió con calma:

-Venga, entra, no seas terco –se dio la vuelta entró en la casa. Dejó la puerta principal abierta, para que él pudiese entrar sin tener que ser por la ventana- ¡Prepararé un poco de chocolate!

_**¡Ah, chocolate!**_

Hiei, por lo general, odiaba los dulces, pero tenía que reconocer que el helado de chocolate era el mejor invento humano. Por eso, a regañadientes, se levantó de su comodísima rama y saltó hasta la entrada del apartamento.

Era la primera vez que entraba allí y le pareció bastante más pequeño que la casa de Kurama. Estaba ordenado y no había aquellas incómodas fotos por todas partes. No comprendía el motivo por el que los humanos colocaban sobre la mesa recuerdos congelados del pasado; no era nada agradable…

Eien lo esperaba en la cocina, con la tartera llena de leche y la tableta de chocolate en las manos. No lo miró, sin embargo, señaló hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba.

-¿Podrías cerrar la puerta principal, por favor? –estaba ensimismada vendo como caía la nieve sobre el suelo.

Apretó los puños e hizo lo que ella le había pedido. No le costaba nada, por eso obedeció. Luego entró en la sala de nuevo y observó a la chica remover el contenido de la cazuela con calma.

Se giró hacia él y sonrió:

-Siéntate en el sofá, si quieres. Tienes mantas en el armarito que está al lado del mueble de la televisión –lo señaló con su mano libre-. Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Se sentó el sofá de tela azul, cubierto con una suave manta negra, porque no le daba la gana de quedarse mirándola. Guardó silencio, al igual que ella, mientras miraba la nieve caer. Estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que Eien le acercó la taza de chocolate.

-Toma, para ti. Ten cuidado o te quemarás, eh.

Lo dijo casi en tono divertido. Ella ya sabía que Hiei era bastante resistente al calor y al frío.

_**La nieve fue lo primero que vi cuando salí de mi celda, por eso para mi es lo más bonito del mundo.**_

La chica se tumbó en la otra punta del sofá y dejó su taza en la mesita de centro. Estaba lejos de él porque así se sentía menos incómoda. Quería disculparse con él, por haberlo besado sin su permiso y haberlo llenado de lágrimas aquella noche. Pero ella nunca se había disculpado con nadie, así que no tenía muy claro cómo debía actuar.

Él, mientras tanto, se quedó mirando la nieve, sin importarle la presencia de Eien a su lado.

_**¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después de haberme visto llorar hoy? No parece estar enfadado, tampoco.**_

Eien no era un demonio gato común. Odiaba dormir, le gustaba el agua y no era tan egocéntrica y orgullosa como los demás. Era ella, simplemente. Siempre había hecho las cosas como había querido. Había matado por placer hasta que sintió que no tenía sentido lo que hacía y se largó con viento fresco.

Pero siguió matando, porque le gustaba… Hasta que los lobos la sellaron allí dentro de aquel cuerpo humano. En Ningenkai las matanzas se pagaban muy caras, por eso ya no despellejaba a todo aquel que se le cruzase.

_Aquel no era su mundo y ella lo sabía._

Siempre había estado sola. Le gustaba estar sola porque nadie iba a traicionarla o a hacerle daño. _Para que nada nos separe, que nada nos una_, se dijo siempre. Estaba cansada de matar a todos aquellos a los que quería.

Ella era una asesina y nadie iba a cambiarlo nunca.

El lado bueno era que había aprendido muchas cosas en Ningenkai, entre ellas, como socializar un poco. Hana nunca había sido demasiado habladora, de hecho, nunca había hablado tanto en toda su vida como aquellos últimos meses. Era una lástima que aquella no fuese su voz. Echaba de menos mirarse al espejo y verse a sí misma y no a aquella humana tan parecida a ella.

-Yo no suelo llorar… -susurró casi en tono pensativo.

Hiei la miró.

-A veces hago gilipolleces porque me olvido de que existís los demás –continuó-. No estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente –hizo una pausa-. Digo muchas cosas que no tienen sentido porque todavía no sé cómo comportarme…

Él solamente mantenía la vista en ella mientras sostenía la taza que todavía humeaba bastante, delante de su boca.

Hana se echó hacia atrás, un poco sonrojada:

-Cuando yo era yo, estaba siempre sola, así que no tenía que preocuparme por mantener una conversación. Antes no hablaba. Casi me había olvidado de que podía hacerlo… Pero ahora tengo que hacerlo… y es difícil ¿sabes?

-Ahora eres humana –dijo, antes de darle otro sorbo a la taza. Kurama también había cambiado desde que había dejado, en parte, de ser un demonio.

-¿Cambiar es tan malo? Porque lo estoy haciendo. Si me hubieses conocido hace un año, ya estarías muerto –comentó casi riendo.

_**Creo que yo también podría decir lo mismo, **_pensó él, que esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, pero la tapó con la taza disimuladamente:

-No hubieses podido matarme.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta:

-No seas tonto. Hasta Genkai ha dicho que soy muy fuerte.

-No la creo.

-¡Eres un borde! ¡¿A qué te quito el chocolate?! –fue una amenaza pura y dura: Eien se había enfadado.

_**Nadie me llama debilucha y vive para contarlo.**_

-No –él apartó la taza del alcance de ella, casi caprichoso.

Pero la chica se abalanzó contra él y, tras forcejear un poco, consiguió quitársela.

Claro que Hiei tampoco se había puesto serio…

-¡Ja! ¿Qué me dices ahora?

-Que tengo tu taza –ahora sí, una sonrisa victoriosa asomó por los labios de Hiei. Más chocolate para él.

Ella soltó una sonrisa sarcástica y luego caminó con calma hasta la cocina. Cogió la olla y se la enseñó a Hiei.

-Y yo tengo la tartera –luego lo señaló con arrogancia- Lo siento, pequeñín, pero soy una mala perdedora.

_**¡Mierda!**_

Él mantuvo la compostura en todo momento y cogió su taza de la mesa y se sentó.

-Lo que querías era conseguir mi taza… -dijo con calma.

-Si pudiese ser yo, te daría una bonita patada en la entrepierna -Hana sonrió a regañadientes.

-Excusas…

Ella volvió a sentarse en su sitio:

-¡Ni se te ocurra burlarte, enano!

-¡Hmp! –la chica pudo verlo sonreír con burla.

Eien volvió a lanzarse contra él, para arrebatarle la taza. Hiei la esquivó casi todas las veces; tenía que reconocer que era muy rápida y tenía una resistencia muy superior a la de cualquier humano. Pero no había sentido en ningún momento su aura demoníaca.

-¡Lu-chi! ¡Quítate del medio! –exclamó Hana.

El gatito se había levantado de su cómoda camita para ver qué estaba pasando y, en cuanto se acercó al sofá, estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por el pie de la chica. Eien reaccionó a tiempo y evitó destripar a su gato de un pisotón, pero cayó al suelo dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor agudo en el pie y la taza rompiéndose.

-¡Puñeta!

Abrió los ojos y de topó de frente con los de Hiei. Se quedó quieta unos segundos, esperando a que él se levantase, aguantándose las ganas de lanzarse a sus labios, de rozar su piel con las yemas de los dedos y…

Pero Hiei no se movió ni un milímetro. Es más, parecía acercarse a ella. Como si estuviese hipnotizado… como si también desease besarla.

Eien dejó de respirar mientras que su corazón humano martilleaba con fuerza abrumadora en su pecho: deseaba besarlo. Deseaba que él la besase. No podía resistirlo. Sentía el aliento del chico sobre sus labios y olía al más delicioso de los chocolates. Tenía hambre…

_**¡**__**Por fin!**_

Estaban muy cerca; casi podía saborear los labios de Hiei y, por un segundo, se produjo un ligerísimo roce.

Pero él se alejó de pronto y el sonido del timbre resonó en toda la casa. Les resultó extraño que a las 3 de la mañana, alguien estuviese por la calle, llamando a puertas.

_**¡MIERDA!**_

* * *

**Hello~ Aquí la autora tocando la moral ;P**

**Me gustaría dar las gracias a las tres personas que habeis dejado un review en este porque me habéis animado muchísimo ;) Este fic en particular es uno de mis preferidos porque disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, creando a los OC. Decir tambié que he acabado definitivamente este proyecto con 13 capítulos más 2 de epílogo, así que espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo :)**

**Para terminar: La historia está ambientada justo después del primer Torneo, así que hay ciertos personajes que todavía no han salido (Mukuro, por ejemplo). Me pareció el lugar más idóneo para situarlo. **

**Sin más, mil gracias de nuevo :)**


End file.
